Last Friday Night
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) is a song performed by Blaine with the New Directions (except Santana) in the episode Pot O' Gold. It was originally by Katy Perry from her second album Teenage Dream. This song doesn't have particular back up apart from the multiple "T.G.I.F.'s" sung by the New Directions. Blaine tells in the Choir Room that the magic is still here even because Mercedes left the club. Glee is all about fun! This is Blaine's second time singing a Katy Perry hit (the first being Teenage Dream in the Season two episode, Never Been Kissed). Lyrics Blaine: There's a stranger in my bed There's a pounding in my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbies on the barbeque This a hickey or a bruise? Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions '''(except Santana):' Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménage à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah This Friday night Do it all again ('New Directions except Santana:' Do it all again) This Friday night Do it all again '''Blaine:' Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor Ripped my favorite party dress Warrant's out for my arrest I think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn! Blaine with New Directions(except Santana): Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again New Directions (except Santana): T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a ménàge à trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again Trivia *Darren Criss made a cameo as Aaron Christopherson along with Kevin McHale as McDonald Everett in Katy Perry's music video. Many other famous artists, such as Rebecca Black (Her song Friday was featured in the show), Kenny G, and Hanson are also featured in the music video. *Darren Criss also appears with his Glee castmates Dianna Agron, Harry Shum Jr. and Jenna Ushkowitz in a video performed with YouTube star Beener KeeKee. *"T.G.I.F." stands for "Thank God It's Friday". *This is the fifth Katy Perry song to be featured, and second one sung by Blaine; his first one being Teenage Dream. The other three are I Kissed a Girl sung by Tina and later the by the New Directions Girls, California Gurls danced to by The Cheerios and Firework sung by Rachel. *The first Blaine song that has been sung in the choir room Charts Photos 3044h.jpg PotoGoldBlaineh.jpg 304h.jpg 541px-Screen_shot_2011-10-05_at_7.14.56_PM.png tumblr_lte7o3JsRn1qjhexqo1_400.gif NDS03E04.png 231896396_640.jpg lfn3.png lfn4.png lfn6.png lfn7.png lfn9.png lfn11.png lfn10.png lfn8.png Lfn4.png Lfn6.png Lfn7.png Lfn9.png Blaine and Rachel Show.jpg Blaine stealing my woman!.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7